Nikaido Ren
- Anime= - Ashura= - Omega= }} |jname = 二階堂 蓮 (にかいどう れん) |rname = Nikaidō Ren |epithet = The Watchman |status = Alive |age = 24 (Kengan Ashura)Nikaido Ren's profile 26 (Kengan Omega) |height = 174cmChapter 95 |weight = 73kg |birthday = January 12th |gender = Male |affiliations = Heavenly Wolves Dainippon Bank Toyo Electric Power Co. (formerly) Byakuya News (formerly) |relatives = |wins = 0 |losses = 1''After defeat to Kiryu Setsuna during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch97)'' |manga debut = Chapter 35 |omega debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 7 |seiyuu = Sawashiro Chiharu (Japanese) Erik Scott Kimerer (English)}} Nikaido Ren (二階堂 蓮, Nikaidō Ren; "Ren Nikaido"), also known as "The Watchman" (番人, Ban'nin), is the captain of the Heavenly Wolves, a Chinese mercenary group and currently one of Katahara Metsudo's Bodyguards. He represented Byakuya News during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, after stealing the affiliated fighter position under Toyo Electric Co.'s orders. Appearance Ren possesses an androgynous face with sharp eyes surrounded by black eyeliner, sharp eyelashes, a hairless visage and black hair set in a side-parting, with one side being swept over the left side of his face. He has an extremely toned but lean physique. He tends to have a stern, unnamed expression on his face and wears a sleeveless chángshān with floral patterns down the right side. In battle, he wears a much more revealing black outfit, covering only his chest and groin, and leaving his midriff exposed. The upper portion has a symbol on the back with a striking resemblance to a yin-yang. He also wears long fingerless gloves and leg warmers on his shins. This outfit is not a traditional Heavenly Wolves outfit, and is actually one made to suit his own tastes. He has also been known to wear extremely risqué outfits in public.Extra: Six4-koma: Summer's Here Personality Ren is a decidedly narcissistic person with a firm belief in his own strength; his narcissism is blinding, living to the beat of his own drum and being completely oblivious to others' notice of it.4-koma: Toyo Electric Power Team He is deceptively forceful and willing to use lethal force to maintain order. Plot ''Kengan Ashura After being deployed by Hayami Katsumasa, Ren defeated Takemoto Hisayasu and took his position as the affiliated fighter for Byakuya News. During the main tournament, after Murder Music forfeited to Toyo Electric Power Co., Sawada Keizaburo called Julius Reinhold out for the dirty tactics employed by Hayami Katsumasa. Saying he would take the three of them down, Sawada attacked and Meguro took him on first. With Meguro getting too riled up, Ren prepared to calm him down while Julius stepped in to take care of Sawada. Suddenly Yamashita Kazuo and Tokita Ohma appeared with the former hitting Julius on the head with a can. Perceiving Yamashita to be a threat, Ren attempted to take him out, only to be left in shock when Yamashita seemingly dodged the attack. The three of them then left. Later, representing Byakuya News in the main Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Ren fought Kiryu Setsuna in the first round. Quickly overwhelmed by his opponent, even after using the Heavenly Wolf Fist's secret technique, Ren was defeated and left in a bad state after Kiryu showed his true colours and sadistically finished their fight. Being revived by Mei, Ren wondered in shock just what he had fought. After his exit from the tournament, he and the Heavenly Wolves went to work on planting bombs around the Kengan Dome. Having been informed of Hayami's betrayal, the Heavenly Wolves went around and disarmed all of the bombs they'd planted, which helped in stopping Hayami's attempted coup. On the final day, Ren watched the rest of the tournament unfold with the rest of the Heavenly Wolves members. After the tournament, Ren visited Meguro Masaki's makeshift grave by himself and paid his respects. Kengan Omega Having become one of Katahara Metsudo's Bodyguards, Ren encountered a mysterious individual sneaking into Metsudo's mansion. Accosting the individual and quickly attacking, Ren was put on the back foot before Metsudo intervened and told them to stop. With the individual revealing his face, to Ren and Metsudo's shock, he introduced himself to be Gaoh Ryuki. Power & Abilities Heavenly Wolf Fist - Lan.png|Heavenly Wolf Fist: Lan Heavenly Wolf Fist - Lan2.png|Heavenly Wolf Fist: Lan Heavenly Wolf Fist - Last Ditch Kick Up.png|Heavenly Wolf Fist: Last-Ditch Kick Up Heavenly Wolf Fist, Secret Technique - Qilong.png|Heavenly Wolf Fist, Secret Technique: Qilong Heavenly Wolf Fist, Secret Technique - Qilong (explained).png|Heavenly Wolf Fist, Secret Technique: Qilong Nikaido Ren performing Qilong (Xu & Huan).png|Ren performing Qilong Nikaido Ren performing Qilong (Guang).png|Ren performing Qilong Technique(s) '''Heavenly Wolf Fist' (天狼拳, Tenrōken): Nikaido Ren uses a lost Japanese-style Chinese martial art. *'Guang Da' (光打, Guāng Dǎ; lit. Light Strike):Chapter 1 (Omega) A different name for fa jin in the Heavenly Wolf Fist style. Ren attacks the opponent with fa jin strikes. *'Lan' (嵐, Lán; lit. Storm): Ren launches a flurry of rapid fa jin strikes at his opponent.Chapter 97 *'Last-Ditch Kick Up': While in a supine position, Ren launches himself upwards with a powerful kick. *'Secret Technique: Qilong' (奇龍, Qílóng; lit. Strange Dragon): The mysterious secret technique is a three step technique, reputedly impossible to pull off even while sparring.Chapter 96 1. In the first step, Xu (虚, Xū; lit. Void), Ren compresses air within his palms before releasing it all at once when his target is within range. All those exposed to the "blast" within the 1.5 metre range will instinctively stop moving for a moment. The "blast" apparently gives off an uncomfortable sound that can be heard by those even the in the arena's audience. 2. In the second step, Huan (幻, Huàn; lit. Illusion), Ren whispers a secret "spell" into their ears while their complete attention is directed to their hearing. This is a form of instantaneous hypnosis. 3. In the final step, Guang (光, Guāng; lit. Light), Ren attacks the now defenceless opponent with a fa jin strike. Notes & Trivia *Surprisingly, Ren was an introverted child.4-koma: Why? *He has a special knack of getting along well with animals. *Ren's favourite warlord is Tokugawa Ieyasu. *His design theme is "Chinese-style T.M. Revolution". *Ren has a tendency to dress up in extremely extravagant and overly flamboyant outfits during important annual events and festivities (much to Cai's bewilderment).4-koma: Cultural Differences4-koma: Autumn4-koma: Spring4-koma: Abnormal References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Mercenary Category:Affiliated Fighter Category:Bodyguard